Usuario discusión:Wikirotom
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Wikirotom. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Alecran (Discusión) 22:37 30 dic 2009 Hola. Lo siento por esta mala noticia pero...el Torneo Mineral acabo ace un mes pero aparte de el estan otros para que te apuntes y puedas participar. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Ok& Ok mañana bueno hoy pero de dia lo mirare si es en esta wikia si no tambien lo mirare. Pasame la página del torneo k dices o crealo si no esta creado. El de antes~¿¿Respuestas?? Me voy a dormir. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Torneo Mira si haces un torneo pidele a un administrador que si lo puedes hacer pero yo lo apruebo a y tengo una idea Archivo:Demostrasion.png Jeje Muy bn ya he echo lo k keria. Y garcias por el torneo pero tendras que seguir editarlo mas xk necesita fecha etc. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Torneo Dragón En este torneo en el que te has apuntado te falta poner: * Nombre en el juego * Código de amigo * Msn * País * Edición del juego (Diamante perla o platino) * Cara de algun Pokémon MM Casi todo xD --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 12:47 2 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello Mis claves wi-fi estan en mi pagina y la mayoria de veces es la de diamante y firma --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 19:39 3 ene 2010 (UTC)'' HOLA Hola, gracias por crear el torneo... Pero te lamento decir que hay muchos torneos por hacer.... Así que creo que será bastante tarde. No me puedo apuntar porque tengo el Wi-fi roto. --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:48 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Perdona Pero en el concurso ¿Quien ganaría? pongo yo las batallas. De todas formas gracias por tu colaboración. Por cierto, también te iba a decir que pusieras en tu firma un enlace a tu página de usuario y a tu página de discusión... Ahora no firmo porque no se me ha cargado la barra de herramientas. Pokemon shiny Por cierto, apúntate en el Club de Pokeamigos y en el Club de las Pokenoticias Oye Te dije que en ganaría? sólo pongo yo los duelos, ¿vale? --Pokemon shiny 21:29 4 ene 2010 (UTC) te ekivocas Te equivocas.Para conectarte al Wi-Fi de alguien tienes que estar cerca suya si no,no puedes.Si te conectas a uno que este cerca tuya ya te puedes conectar con otros jugadores.pero no a otro wi-fi que esté lejos.Pregúntaselo a todo el mundo y verás.A por cierto,cuando termines de escribir en las paginas usuario discusion no olvides hacer la firma que se hace dándole al botón que esta encima de donde escribes al lado del guión.--The best 14:42 6 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Puedes crear tantas novelas como quieras.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:33 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu blog Si quieres borro las otras entradas Listo Sí, estropeado. Pero mira, chico. Aquí esto es como el Frente de batalla. Todos son fuertes y se habrán pasado la liga 2000000 veces. Borrado Ya están borradas las entradas que pedísteis --Pokemon shiny 21:48 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: TE VOY A MATAR... LITERALMENTE Las páginas se pueden recuperar; ahora lo hago --Pokemon shiny 20:31 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Borrada la entrada de ayuda --Pokemon shiny 20:32 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Amigos Sí, claro --Arceus3 19:07 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 04:44 11 ene 2010 (UTC) danada danada amigo Vale Como quieras. Por cierto, pásate por Las aventuras de Polo y dime qué te parece, por favor. Polo 20:32 14 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo También me gusta la tuya, ya la había visto antes. La mía va a continuar cada semana y se puede votar en esa misma página, además, hay premios para quien resuelva los acertijos que yo coloque.Polo 20:40 14 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re Sé que hablas español. 20:44 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Me desconecto, ya he entrado en tu blog.Polo 20:46 14 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo equilibrio Hola, soy Víctor Alfaro Rudilla. He creado Ciudad Dialga y el Torneo Equilibrio. Te lo digo porque a lo mejor te pueden interesar. Polo 15:31 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo te ekivocas tu Si tu le das a buscar un punto de acceso en configuración de conexión Wi-Fi,no te pueden salir japoneses si no estas por lo menosa 200 metros de ellos.Si te conectas a Wi-Fi puedes conectarte y echar combates con un japonés pero no acceder a su punto de acceso Wi-Fi ya que esta lejos.Alvarodarkray 14:34 18 ene 2010 (UTC) AAA ok.Y vale sere tu amigo,pero si te fijas bien en mis wikiamigos,a cada uno le e puesto un Pokémon,¿cual quieres que te ponga?Alvarodarkray 15:07 18 ene 2010 (UTC) La respuesta a la pregunta que me pediste que respondiera :P con paint y un programa especializado, no creas que use algo especial que se compra por mil millones, es muy sencillo en realidad el programa creo que se llama GIFANIMATOR adios AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 23:22 20 ene 2010 (UTC) CLARO Claro que acepto ser tu amigo, en realidad me llamo Franco pero por apurado T_T jeje...bueno porque no me mandas tu friend code y yo te agrego tambien y derrepente hacemos intercambios y hasta peleitas ok??? Adios Usuario:Frnco14 (UTC) No No tengo pero pillo linea de mis vecinos que tienenAlvarodarkray 14:36 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Veo que te has apuntado a mi torneo. Muchas gracias. Quería decirte también que a lo mejor te pueden interesar las Ciudades de ocio. Yo he creado Ciudad Dialga.Polo 14:42 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Wi-fi Sí, si no tuviera Wi-fi no podría entregar los premios del Torneo Equilibrio. Si lo que quieres es un combate, yo acepto tu desafío como líder de gimnasio. Mi código es 116185442528 y mi Nick es Polo. En cuanto a lo del torneo terror me apuntaré sólo si los combates se realizan en fin de semana, ya que no puedo usar la Ds de Lunes a Jueves. Por cierto, dame tu nick. Espero tu respuesta. Polo 14:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bien Conectémonos al Wi-Fi. Si me ganas, te llevas la medalla Continuo Espacio-Tiempo. Después me apuntaré a tu torneo. Polo 15:04 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo OK Vale ¿Qué pokemon quieres que te ponga? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 15:08 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Nada La imagen no la ice yo la hizo andypoke14 kreo. Ya no me acuerdo. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Bisita Ciudad Luna Es que me había surgido un problema con el router, pero lo he solucionado. Voy a preparar mi equipo. Vete metiendo en la planta baja y espérame. Polo 15:27 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Necesito tu autorización Para poner la medalla continuo espacio-tiempo en tu pag. de usuario. Me tengo que ir así que, por favor responde rápido Polo 15:53 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo El mio es: Mi codigo es 4211 2900 3667 y claramente me llamo Franco y una pregunta podemos tener una pelea?? Usuario:Frnco14 12:53 22 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo pero dime donde te vas a meter me refiero a que si va a ser doble o individual, todo eso nivel 100 no?? Te saliste?? No importa si quieres podemos intentar d nuevo La otra semana ??? vale no importa esperare con tal de tener una batalla contigo ok? Ya esta bien, que me vas a ganar la revancha porque la veradera la ganare yo jijiji mentira, sueeerteee A metagross tuning lo estoy entrenandoPolo 17:56 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ademas De eso tambien podemos tener intercambios para completar las dex te parace bien Usuario:Frnco14 14:09 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Reformas shiny Hola amigo. Te dejo unos arreglillos en tu página de usuario I´m shiny| 22:12 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Equilibrio El torneo empieza el sábado que viene. Dime la hora que mejor te venga y tu país, pues lucharás contra I.E.Pokémon el sábado (si ambos podéis).Polo 11:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Equilibrio Antes de nada, ¿de qué país eres? Si eres de España (lo digo porque tu enfrentamiento será contra un español y hay que ver la hora para que coincidáis) podría ser para el viernes a las 4. Polo 19:24 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo OK Solo que me tardare un poquito en dartela que estoy algo ocupado ahorita, pero si te la daré� Andy:otro amigo más XD Vale Dime tu codigo y luchamos ahora pero tiene que ser un pokémon contra uno, podemos ser mi amigo.AnGeL 13:54 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio estelar Está muy bien, pero crea una ciudad en la que ubiques el gimnasio. Polo 16:19 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Usuario del mes Pásate por usuario del mes, te llevarás una sorpresa. Te agradará considerablemente Polo 20:16 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Tu papel Si la quieres en la de el hermano secreto de pikachu, pronto saldras.Si puedes, me la pones en el incice de la izquierda donde pone pokenovelas.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 20:47 29 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Sí, claro que quiero intercambiar. Y no te olvides de pasarte por Usuario del mes. Y si quieres anunciar algún artículo, hazlo en El Rincón de la Publicidad. Polo 20:55 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana sus grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:30 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Cuando pueda Tengo la dex nacional. Con mucho gusto te cambiaría mi Archivo:Spiritomb_Pt_brillante.pngo Archivo:Charizard_brillante_OCPA.png (Nivel 100) por un Archivo:Jirachi_OCPA.pngo Archivo:Mamowine-sprite.png(Nivel 100) I´m shiny| 22:05 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Por cierto Te he puesto como Ermitaño Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png enLa aventura legendaria (parte 2). Mírate La aventura legendaria pa que veas la 1 parte I´m shiny| 22:24 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Amigos Vale seremos amigos.thumbArasero01 13:50 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Amigos Vale seremos amigos.thumbArasero01 13:51 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: Amigos Vale seremos amigos.thumbArasero01 13:51 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Te reto a tu gimnasio. Una batalla 6 contra 6.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:56 1 feb 2010 (UTC) El viernes no, porke no ahora.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 15:01 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Terror Hola Wikirotom soy Arasero01 15:48 1 feb 2010 (UTC) y me preguntaba si en tu torneo los combates serán autonivelados al nivel 100 y me gustaría que cuando decidas cuando será la fecha del Torneo me lo escribas a mi correo electrónico: alvarorasero10@hotmail.com Adios.thumb Ready to Fight ¡¡Hola!! Pues acepto, podríamos hacerla el jueves ¿Te parece? Qué sea 6 v/s 6 (y trata de no usar legendarios) Saludos --''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente M']] Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 18:37 1 feb 2010 (UTC) PD:Si llevas legendarios, usa solo uno plis :) :Bueno, el viernes será :) --''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente '''M]]'' Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 17:23 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Quiero retarte a un combate de gimnasio, una revancha. Polo 14:21 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Sólo puedo coger la Ds viernes, sábados y domingos. Polo 14:33 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿De cuántos contra cuántos? Polo 14:43 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Puedes anunciarte tú mismo, no necesitas pedirme permiso. Polo 14:50 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Hola A lo mejor no me recuerdas pero tu y yo tendriamos una batalla el viernes que paso, y queria saber cuando la tendriamos pero no dentro de mucho tiempo T_T Usuario:Frnco14 12:23 2 feb 2010 (UTC) BATALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cuando podriamos tener una batalla tu y yo, con las medallas en juego.Soy Elite angel 51 y soy un vago por eso no firmo.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:23 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Nick:Larry Código:4469 2446 4981 Vamos YAAAAAAAAAAA. Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:40 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:42 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo ayuda tengo un darcrai al 100 shini ¿qe ago? jesus Este mensaje es destinado a líderes de gimnasio Hola friend. Usa esta plantilla que he creado pa informar que eres líder de gimnasio; Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:00 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Bien, ya has descubierto la inscripción. Esa no tenía premio, pero hay otras que sí. Polo 17:17 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:hola Vaya!! es un poco sorpresivo, pero bueno. Voy enseguida a la zona wi-fi (trata de no usar legendarios).--''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente M']] Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 17:58 4 feb 2010 (UTC) :Se fallo de nuevo, una vez más.--''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente '''M]]'' Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 18:20 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Bien jugado. Tu equipo es bastante bueno (en especial el Rotom). Por cierto ¿Qué objeto tenían Camerupt y Abosmanow? --''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente M']] Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 18:39 4 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Me voy a salir pues ando de cacería de shinies :)--''[[Usuario:M. trainer|Simplemente '''M]]'' Preguntame sin preocupaciones... 18:45 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Ola Vale, Creselia saldra en la familia legendaria. Como fuiste tú el que me dijiste lo de el hermano secreto de pikachu.La pagina es muy larga y quiero que voteis por si quereis la segunda parte. Porfa, vota clikando aqui.Las votaciones estan al final de la pagina. Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 20:56 4 feb 2010 (UTC) 6 VS 6 Un combate 6 vs 6, ahora, ya tenemos los códigos así que ves a la zona Wi-Fi.Yo 13:53 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Estoy listo para luchar. Polo 14:01 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Hoy tengo que irme pronto y no podré conectarme en todo el fin de semana, así que tendremos que hacerlo rápido. Polo 14:15 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Te espero en el Wi-Fi. Polo 14:19 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Porfi Me encantó. Aunque las imágenes de caras MM no deberían estar en modo thumb. Cuando acabe un lío de plantillas por hacer te la arreglaré Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:22 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Te estoy esperando, ¿no recuerdas que teníamos un combate hoy?Polo 14:25 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Medalla Y por fin puedo conseguir la Medalla Estelar. Dámela, por favor. Polo 14:49 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo 8º GIMNASIO Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. Soy líder. Eres el ideal para ser uno de los 6 aprendices a derrotar antes de mí Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:34 5 feb 2010 (UTC) VAMOS Ves a la zona W´-Fi que te reto a un 6 vs 6, las medallas en juego.Yo 18:47 5 feb 2010 (UTC) De Una vez por todas Hay que tener esa pela que se postergo hace ya 2 semanas que sea uno de estos dias pero no a la hora del torneo de mañana Usuario:Frnco14 17:49 5 feb 2010 (UTC) y justo te envio esto hoy viernes pera que sea como hace 2 semanas porfi contestame MI MEDALLA Tranquilo ya me la he puesto yo, que palizón te dí, solo me derrotaste a Blissey y a Magmortar ehehehe.Yo 09:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Por cierto te puedo dar un Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno-1-.png(Nv.33) a cambio de unArchivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png .Yo 09:32 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Por supuesto, si aceptas serás el 2º aprendiz.... ¡Procura que no te derroten! Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 12:01 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdona perdona amigo, te prometo que te la daré pronto, enserio! adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 13:24 6 feb 2010 (UTC) : por cierto quisiera una batalla de gimnasio contra ti, espero tu respuesta mi codigo es 5456 5569 4911 La medalla Te reto a un combate de medallas el que gane se queda con la de el otro.Mi medalla es la medalla murcilago.Si puede ser que sea 2 contra 2.Un combate doble.Cuando quedamos para el combate??Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 14:25 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Puede ser el sabado por la mañana.¿Eres de españa o de otro pais?Si eres de España puede ser por las once o asiOla, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 14:31 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Usa esta plantilla para que la gente sepa que has fundado una ciudad: Yo 14:37 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Pues si es el viernes que sea cuando vengamos de la escuela.Ya te dare mis datos del Nick y el codigo de amigo.Dame el tuyo.¿Eres de España?Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 14:41 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Peleita pues Me dijeron que hoy estabas libre asi que, cuando tenemos la pelea Usuario:Frnco14 13:08 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate El mio es 1634 5031 2072 y mi nombre es Carlox 2 contra 2 doble recuerda.Si puede se a las 15:30 aproximadamente.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 20:35 8 feb 2010 (UTC) BATALLA Hola me gustaria retarte a una batalla x la medalla! Saludoos! CokEeEeE!!!!! 00:38 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Ambomasnow shiny Te daría un Archivo:Wobbuffet_OCPA.pngSoy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:25 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Tempestaoscura Si ganas cinco medallas, visita Tempestaoscura. Polo 14:13 11 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Ya estoy en el WI-FI Recuerda.Conbate de dos pokemon por entrenador.VerdeOla y adios.Tranquilo, es broma Jajajaja... 14:01 12 feb 2010 (UTC) nO 2 CONTRA 2 Buen combate, te entrego la medalla murcielago Archivo:Medalla_Murciélago.png Polo Pásate por mi blog Polo 14:28 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Si quieres podemos luchar ahora Polo 14:50 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Amigos Quieres ser mi wikiamigo?Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Amigos Quieres ser mi amigo?Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 16:57 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Un amigo mío quiere luchar contigo por la medalla estelar. Espero tu respuesta. Polo 19:07 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate De 6 contra 6 nivel 100, ¿vale?. Su Nick es Plumi y su FC 532822414054. Polo 19:12 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Pelea Ya la tenemos ahorita frnco14 El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:26 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Amigo Pues la verdad si, me gustari ser tu amigo, en fin, oyes, me gustaria retarte por tu medalla...cuando puedes luchar????saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 02:22 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Te vienes? Hola te vienes a esta Wiki de Pokemon si te das prisa puedes ser administrador como yo: http://es.pokemasterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemaster_Wiki Arasero01 20:11 15 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb|Vamos Wikirotom Tu pokénovela Quiero ser el joven que hace cosas extremas, y me llamo Angel.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:57 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Quiero.... ...Ser giratina en fantasmalandia. Lee Pokégags y vota Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:03 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero ser Dusclops.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 15:07 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Yoooo Hola, me podrias poner como Drifblim en tu pokenovela?.GraciasIsmaeljonaspoke 15:33 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Equivocacion Hola de nuevo, siento decirte esto pero en vez de ser Drifblim en tu pokenovela puedo ser Haunter porque Haunter es presumido ygual que yo asin que me biene de perlas Gracias Ismaeljonaspoke 17:28 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu Pokenovela No te he pedido nada para estar en tu pokenovela pero no pasa nada si me pones como Dusclops Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 18:09 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Hola quiero pedirte una cosa. ¿En tu novela podrías hacer que el Mismagius sea macho y así pueda ser yo mismagius? Si no es posible, quiero ser Giratina. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:38 16 feb 2010 (UTC) :Parece que Giratina está ocupado. Bueno, entonces me gustaría que cambiaras el género de Mismagius para que yo pueda serlo. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:40 16 feb 2010 (UTC) DUSCLOPS ERA MIO NO ES POR NADA PERO YO ME HABIA PEDIDO A DUSCLOPS, SABES QUE TE DIGO?QUE YA NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME ALGO MIRA QUE PARA ALGO TE DEJE 2 MENSAJES DICIENDOTELO.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 20:09 16 feb 2010 (UTC) :Siento haber sido así contigo, ahora perdoname.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 20:28 16 feb 2010 (UTC)PD;¿Quieres un personaje en mi pokénovela Los equipos de rescate? Quiero ser Drifloom Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 13:53 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Edita una plantilla: Dale al botón fuente a la derecha y copia y pega el código. Cambia lo que necesites. Si necesitas ayuda, puedo mejorar las plantillas Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 14:36 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Al fin, tarde, pero alfin bueno lo prometido es prometido, aqui esta la imagen del torneo terror: thumbespero te guste, adios amigo Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 17:45 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya es viernes A ke hora puedes??? yo ya estoy disponible todo el resto del dia, saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:07 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Mmmm, me parece bien, pero, en donde vives???, para saber la diferencia de horario... O.O Pues, entonces yo creo que ya es de noche haya, porque no comensamos ya...dime tu FC y tu Nick...(claro, si puedes ahora)--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:54 19 feb 2010 (UTC) A¡¡, perdona!!! Estuve comiendo, como te conteste, crei que tardarias en contestarte y fui a comer, perdona, estare conectado una hora si es que apareces...lo siento... PD: Mi nick es: ZENNY y mi FC es: 3223-4679-5611 Code Friend Míralo en Torneo Dragón Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:36 19 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: No puedes ser ya estan los necesarios perdona :( ): --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 22:44 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola me llamo 88.8.187.5 13:02 20 feb 2010 (UTC) y te pregunto ¿ puedo tener un papel en fantasmalandia? ¿podria ser spiritomb? ¿quieres ser mi amigo? un saludo de 88.8.187.5 13:02 20 feb 2010 (UTC)